


when the night falls

by davidelizabeth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, The Great Fodlan Bakeoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: When their eyes lock, in the middle of the dining hall, or in the stables, his heart skips a beat. The grace and elegance of his frame, paired with the driven and ambitious, and sometimes even treasonous nature of his personality like a flame that draws him ever closer. The simple moth to Lorenz’ torrential fire.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	when the night falls

Ferdinand knows that one day, the pair of them are going to get caught, and it’s going to be ugly, but he cannot bring himself to care when faced with the beauty of his love. When he lays his eyes on Lorenz, he cannot help but fall further and further in love with him, and his personality. This thing between the two of them is real, and he can’t help but hope that he never has to let it go. But that is but a fool’s dream, as they are both promised to greater destiny’s, with heirs to provide, and territories to rule and govern over, as they grow older and wiser.

When their eyes lock, in the middle of the dining hall, or in the stables, his heart skips a beat. The grace and elegance of his frame, paired with the driven and ambitious, and sometimes even treasonous nature of his personality like a flame that draws him ever closer. The simple moth to Lorenz’ torrential fire.

They exchange quiet gifts between classes, and heated kisses locked in their rooms together, when they have no other priorities. Thoughtful gifts, a mixture of things needed for day to day life, to luxuries that they know the other likes. Scented rose oils for Lorenz, oils for hair maintenance for himself. New leather boots when Lorenz wears out the soles of his own, new gloves when he worries the grip out of them.

It is a quiet devotion between the two, and months in, he knows that he would lay down his title, and his station, to follow Lorenz to the end of the world if he so much as hinted at the idea. Their secret becomes less and less important as they grow together, balancing out their full and hurried lives with soft touches and soft moments. 

Quiet discussions over meals that spark quiet gossip across all three classes. Money exchanges hands, waiting for the fight they think is brewing between the two that the student body considers to be pompous, self righteous assholes. Lorenz and Ferdinand remain blissfully unaware as they become the centre of the gossip and rumours that grow like unwanted and unneeded weeds across the keep. Some say they are organising a political marriage for their unborn children, selling them like cattle for better borders or better alliances. Some say that they are plotting to take over their namesake lands, and cast their fathers down from their golden pedestals. 

These nasty rumors spiral, before they're the only words on some people's lips. Lorenz and Ferdinand, still utterly oblivious to the rumours, don’t even realise as people turn away from them, or snub their noses at them as they pass. Too caught up in the secret they share with each other, and the competitive nature that drives them to show off and impress each other as much as they can. Peaceful rides through the forest become races, become wonderful memories of picnics and quietly loving each other as they indulge in each other's company, for as long as they can steal away. Exploring the way that they each feel, and their bodies, as they grow to love each other more and more.    
  
Over the weeks, they each separately, become more and more open to the idea of forsaking their titles, and joining the other. This fact is unknown to either party, and it isn't until Ferdinand is cornered after class, by a furious Hubert, and a stern Edelgard, that he even comments on the frequency of this thought. 

They corner him, and demand to know what he’s doing with the snob from the Golden Deer, which rankles Ferdinand’s emotions in a way he never realised that they could be, an ugly snake crawling it’s way through his throat and loosening his jaw in a way that almost speaks disaster for both his status and the respect neither of them hold for him. 

He tells them exactly what he’s doing. Which is that he’s doing whatever he absolutely wants to, because his life is his own, and that if they want to insult his chosen friend and companion, he will simply talk to the Golden Deer’s professor about transferring, as she has offered numerous times before, after seeing him and Lorenz in close quarters during a recent battle he was asked to tag along with. 

This startles both Hubert and Edelgard, and they continue to push, looking for whatever would make him give up his one sided contest with her, what would be so attractive to him, as to abandon the spiteful path he had set himself upon years and years ago, when they had first met. He tries to rebut them, again and again, before being worn down enough by the accusation of rumours he had no idea about, until this very moment. 

It isn’t until he breaks, and simply tells them that he has found a far greater pursuit in chasing the one he loves over a women who had only ever brushed him off and disregarded his feelings when it came to her harsh and distrustful demeanor, does he realise that his lips are too loose, and his heart not locked down enough. 

With their distraction, he knows he has truly fucked up, and simply flees the scene of his greatest failure to date, and makes his way, calmly, to Lorenz’ room, where they had planned to meet after class for ‘tea’. 

When he makes it, and the door is firmly shut behind him, and he is enveloped in Lorenz’ waiting arms, does he truly process the severity of what he has done. Lorenz’ in his caring and soft voice, asks him what is wrong, and with a harsh word, his failures of the last half hour come pouring out of his mouth, and along with it, his adoration and devotion to Lorenz as a person, and as a lover. 

The way that he thinks about him, the way he thinks about the things he would love to show to Lorenz, the way his eyes always roam around the merchants tables, looking for things that he knows would catch Lorenz’ eye, instead of his own. The way that Lorenz’ soft looks are always on his mind, how he thinks about the soft touch of his lovers fingers, the way they glide through his hair, and brush against his lips. Of how he would forsake every birthright given to him by the Goddess to remain by Lorenz’ side, no matter what may come for them. 

It is a single quiet moment, before Lorenz responds in kind. Telling Ferdinand about how he thinks about which flowers would best adorn his lover's hair, which oils would smell the nicest when rubbed into his hands, which silks he would prefer to adorn his beloved mare with. Of the hard and firm touches Ferdinand gives him when he pushes himself too hard and his muscles lock into place. When he is so far into his head that he cannot see the exit, of how it is Ferdinand’ soft voice that calls him out from the fog in his hardest times. 

It is that quiet, and heartfelt note, that they end their day with, ready for whatever the next day brings them, and whatever hard choices they will need to make in the days coming. 

  
  
  



End file.
